Moving On
by someonesbeenhere
Summary: What actually happened to Chris D'Amico after he fell from the ceiling at the end of Kick Ass 2? He really does has a guardian angel. MOVIEVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Kick Ass characters.**

**Movieverse - set during the end and after Kick Ass 2**

* * *

Sarah didn't know what to do. This was clearly the end. She sat on the rug in her bedroom that hadn't changed all 17 years of her life. More medals added year by year – ballet, archery, swimming and she even tried kung fu for a summer, she felt it was too violent for her but that didn't mean she wasn't good at it. There were more awards and certificates for attendance, grades, achievements and generally being perfect. Looking at them now she wondered why she ever bothered in the first place. She had been crying since the 6 o'clock news and only now realised it was well past 1. More tears spilled over her eyelashes and rolled down her flushed cheeks as she scrolled through his twitter page. Every tweet was the same, bragging about who he has killed recently. The boy she knew was gone. The boy she loved was gone. Chris D'amico was gone.

There was only one thing to do to get his attention. She had to become his enemy. She rummaged in her closet looking for her old ballet outfit – she hadn't changed much since she was 13, just moved up a few cup sizes. She pulled a white bed sheet from a cupboard from which she made herself a hooded cloak and found an old masquerade mask from one Halloween where she dressed as an angel. She put on a necklace from her mother, a simple silver chain with a set of angel wings on it, it seemed fitting. Her dark hair didn't fit though, she needed a huge change. Dying it would give her away though. Looking online, she purchased a long platinum blonde wig. This angel like image was perfect – her costume had to make a point, serve a purpose. She had to be the opposite of The Motherfucker. She would be Angelique.

* * *

Sarah met Chris when she was only 13. She was reading a book in the park, hiding from more conversations about her Ivy League future. She did this often, she sat in the same spot every time behind a well trimmed hedge. This one day however, her reading was interrupted by a well dressed dark haired boy, who fell through the hedge making her leap away and scream. Panicking he scrambled up to cover her mouth and rambled apologies at her.

"Please no, don't scream! I'm sorry, shh, please!" Wide eyed, Sarah stared at him. She stopped screaming when she realised he wasn't going to hurt her, he must have been barely a year or two older than her. His nice clothes were crumpled and dirty from when he fell. He picked her book up and handed it to her. "_Inferno_? Pretty dark is it not? How old are you?" Sarah took her book and swiped the dirt off it.

"I'm 13. I guess it is sorta dark but I quite like it." Chris smiled and sat down in front of her.

"I'm 14 and I can't even read stuff like that. I like to read these." He held up some comic books. She had heard of Superman, Batman and Spiderman – things like that but she had never heard of any of the ones Chris had.

"My parents expect me to read books like this. It's a nightmare, I wish I could read comic books."

"Here." Chris gave her one of his comic books. She looked at it hesitantly. He laughed. "Don't worry I won't tell your parents. I'm Chris by the way."

"I'm Sarah."

They met up in their little place in the park often, Sarah would join him in reading the comics he would bring for them. It wasn't long before she developed a crush on him. She never dared tell him that though. She would go to his house for dinner quite a lot, even though his dad clearly didn't like her. She stayed faithful though.

* * *

Sarah knew now that she had always loved him but recently she had begun to hate herself for it. She had to change him back to the comic book loving boy she once knew, not this murderous bastard. For the next few days, he was constantly on the TV – The Motherfucker. No one knew it was Chris D'amico, no one but her. Her weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, her father had bought her an expensive steel set years ago for her archery lessons. He felt that it spoke poorly of him if he bought her anything less. She had her costume, weapon and name, now she needed to make connections with Kick Ass and his group. Considering they needed all the help they could get, it wasn't hard. They were losing heroes everyday with the cops picking them up and dragging their asses off to jail – still no one could find Chris. She was beginning to think it was all pointless when Kick Ass sent all his heroes a message ...

Sarah got suited up with her angel wings round her neck. She tucked her bow and her quiver full of arrows under her cloak and ran to the warehouse that apparently contained The Motherfucker's lair. There was already like 100 other "heroes" there, all Instagraming and tweeting themselves – they had no idea what was about to happen. She pushed towards the front of the crowd, she wanted to see where Chris was before she started letting arrows fly. She pulled her hood up as the huge doors opened and she saw him. He stood there in his ridiculous get up, surrounded by goth minions, everyone just stood there until Kick Ass punched him in the face. She headed straight for him but everyone was getting in her way. She punched and kicked and shot at anyone grabbing at her.

She was so caught up in fighting everyone else, she lost Chris. She knocked out the idiot fighting with her. Her Kung Fu lessons were proving to be very useful. She stood up and looked around, she saw a set of stairs on the wall with a bridge that crossed the warehouse at the top. She ran up the stairs and looked over the railing of the metal bridge. She could see the shark tank directly below her but no sign of Chris. She began to panic, fearing the worst. Then she heard the thumping above her. She looked up and gasped when she saw two shadows on the glass ceiling. She watched, staring, unable to look away. The crack was loud and was unmistakable. Sarah held her breath. The glass shattered and Chris fell through the gap.

"NO!" she screamed. People stopped down below to look up when the glass fell to the floor. Kick Ass had grabbed hold of Chris' hand. She let out a sigh of relief until she saw Chris struggling and slipping. She prayed for Kick Ass to pull him up, instead Chris fell from the roof past her.

"CHRIS! NO!" Sarah screamed, tears streaming down her face. He crashed into the shark tank and swam on the top. The shark moved from the bottom of the tank and grabbed Chris by the legs. Sarah grabbed her bow and arrows and shot the shark repeatedly. It was weakening but still alive. She took her cloak off and grabbed an arrow. Without thinking she dived over the railing, landing in the tank. She took the arrow and stabbed the shark through the eye. It released him and they both sank. Sarah dived under and pulled Chris to the surface. The masked heroes were fleeing, leaving the unconscious and tied up minions to the cops. Sarah dragged Chris out of the water onto the platform beside it. He wasn't breathing and she immediately started mouth to mouth. She was finding it hard to breathe herself, holding back the waves of grief and panic as Chris lost more and more blood. She continued, breathing into him longer and pumping his chest harder. Chris spluttered and coughed up some water and tried to open his eyes. Sarah could tell that he could barely see anything.

"Oh Chris! Jesus! Thank God! I thought I'd lost you. Oh my god!" She stroked his face has Chris closed his eyes again and tried to breathe. "Don't try to move, it'll make it worse." Sarah looked him over and saw that both his legs were missing and his arms and body were bleeding profusely. She took his stupid mask off him and continued to stroke his face. He was very still, worried, Sarah put her head to his chest. She could hear a heartbeat but he was obviously unconscious. She heard sirens approaching and she knew she couldn't stay. Her necklace was caught on the zip of his costume and she pulled it from her neck. "I'm sorry" she whispered to him before kissing him quickly on the lips and fleeing.

* * *

**Favourite, Follow, Review. Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kick Ass characters.**

* * *

Chris was drowsy. He felt like he'd been sleeping for months but he couldn't wake up. He just kept seeing the blonde angel in his dreams. He opened his eyes and squinted at the white walls around him. He looked at himself, his legs were bandaged at the knee and the rest of his body was covered in bandages too.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He tried to sit up but it hurt too much. From the corner of his vision he saw two sets of middle aged eyes peering into the window of his room. A second later the door swung open.

"Hey, Chris! You're up!" One of the men said, the other followed nodding with a mouthful of jello. Chris recognised to two men as "business partners" of his dad's – henchmen that he'd recently inherited.

"Jesus Carl, what the fucking hell happened?" Chris groaned. The two men looked between each other and sat down.

"How should we know Chris? We were waiting outside with the cars, then we heard shit kicking off inside. We sent the new guy to get guns and stuff but then we heard the cops and we, eh ... bolted." The Carl said. The two men hung their heads. "The question is Chris, how'd you get out of that shark tank? We heard what happened, everyone was talking about it. That shark had eaten half of you and then there you were, out of it with a dead shark in a box. How'd you do it?" The two men were intrigued. Chris honestly didn't know what to tell them, he could remember was a girl in white.

"An angel ... she saved me ..." Chris snapped out of it and saw the two men looking at him, about to laugh. "Don't look at me like I'm a fucking loon and get me the fuck out of here."

"The thing is boss, there's cops out there cause technically you're supposed to be in jail and you're not you're here so they're here cause ..."

"Just fuckin' sort it out!" Chris interrupted. The Carl held up his hands and backed out as the other man pointed to a box on the floor.

"Yeah, boss, there's a box of your stuff and there's some clothes in there too. Jay hand him that box." Jay put the box on Chris' lap and both men went out the room. Chris rummaged through the box, shuffling on a tshirt and with great difficulty managing to struggle on some jeans. He looked at his Motherfucker suit in the box and something sparkled. Chris reached in and pulled out a silver chain. He yanked it off the suit and examined it. It was a necklace, with a set of silver wings on it. Chris clutched it in his hand, he knew who it belonged to but how it got in his possession was a mystery.

* * *

It was during his brief time as Red Mist. He was in deep with Kick Ass, before his dad died. Chris hadn't seen Sarah in a while, he missed her. She knew he was Red Mist but she didn't understand why he was doing it. A while back she'd asked him to go to her school dance with her, of course he'd said yes, he didn't have any commitments then. He'd missed her sweet sixteen, he'd bought her a present and everything but something came up. He was hoping to make it up to her at the dance. He was running late but he took the Mist Mobile to make up the time. He knocked on her door and her mother answered.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Sarah for the dance." He smiled but Sarah's mother just looked puzzled.

"Sarah already left with her date Michael." Chris was confused and embarrassed. "Sorry, Chris, she said you wouldn't be taking her because you were too busy." He nodded solemnly.

"No, I understand, don't worry about it." He turned away from the door that shut behind him. He got into the car and drove to the school. He parked up but didn't go in. He didn't know what he had intended to do. He paced in the garden outside the school when he heard her voice and other's approaching. He ducked behind some trees and watched them come out.

Michael was a lanky, curly haired thing, Chris smirked slightly. His smugness was short lived when he saw the beautiful young woman on his arm. All this time not seeing her, she'd completely changed. She grown taller, her hips were wider, her skin flawless, her features defined and her ... assets were pleasantly developed. She was enchanting, with her beautiful dress on and her dark hair piled on her head. Chris mentally scolded himself as he watched the silly boy attempt to flirt with the girl, he wished he could hear what they were saying however, some actions needed no narration. Chris had to contain himself as the boy leaned in to kiss his partner. Sarah turned her head, much to Chris' surprise and the boy planted a kiss on her cheek. He offered to escort her back inside but she shook her head and the boy went in without her.

"Are you going to hide in those trees all night Chris?" Chris held his breath but it was already too late. Sarah turned and looked directly at him. He held his hands up in defeat and stepped out.

"How'd you know it was me?" he stopped just beyond the trees.

"I can see your stupid red car in the parking lot." Chris laughed and Sarah smiled. "What are you doing here?" Chris dropped his hands and looked at her guiltily.

"Well I went to pick up a girl for a dance and when I got there I found out that she'd already left with some curly haired idiot."

"I haven't seen you in months Chris! Ever since this Red Mist thing came about! Not showing up to my birthday told me that I should move on, find another date ..."

"I know! And I'm sorry, believe me, no one is kicking themselves more than I am right now. You look ... beautiful. And instead of telling you that I had to watch Curly Mikey do it!" Sarah stared at him as he babbled. Then she smiled slightly.

"Thank you ..." Chris nodded at her. Her voice was forgiving.

"You're welcome." He looked up at the sound of other voices coming outside. Worried that Mr Michael might be one of them, he wanted to get Sarah away from there. "Fancy a stroll?" Sarah smiled.

"I got time."

They walked over to his car and Sarah sat on the hood. They talked for bit about Kick Ass and Red Mist and then the subject changed to Sarah's birthday.

"I'm really sorry I missed it, Red Mist stuff came up. I planned to come! I got you a present and everything!" Sarah perked up.

"Oh really?" She was giddy and it made Chris laugh.

"Yeah, it's in the car. Shall I get it?" She nodded excitedly. He walked to the driver door and he took this distraction as a chance to ask her something that was nagging him. "Y'know your date wanted to kiss you, don't you? Back there, in the garden?" Sarah looked at him as he opened the door and reached into the car.

"Yes."

"But you didn't. Why?" Chris came back out of the car holding the parcel. He walked around to face her. Sarah looked right at him as she replied.

"I've never kissed anyone before and he isn't who I'd imagined would be my first ..." Chris and Sarah just looked at each other. Chris looked away to hand her the gift.

"For you." Sarah let go of a breath she had been holding and took the gift. She un-wrapped it as Chris watched her closely.

"Oh my god! A first edition of _Dorian Grey_! How did you find this?!" Chris smiled slightly.

"You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Sarah grabbed him and hugged him. They embraced for a minute before they pulled away slightly, their faces still close. They looked at each other's faces, looking from the lips to the eyes, studying.

"I should probably tell you that when everything's done, Red Mist won't be the hero ..." Sarah sighed and thought for a second.

"I guess it is sorta dark ..." Sarah smiled at Chris and put her arms around his neck "but I quite like it." Chris smashed his lips on hers, capturing her mouth and kissing her passionately. His hands moved from her hair to her neck, his fingers tracing the chain around it. He pulled away, his fingers fondling the silver wings on her necklace.

"You didn't turn away." He said triumphantly. Sarah just smiled.

"Exactly."

* * *

That passionate kiss was his last memory of her. His dad died soon after and she often came up in his thoughts but he was too hell bent on revenge. He held onto the necklace tightly, he didn't know how he had it but he'd keep it close to him.

* * *

**Favourite, follow and review. It means a lot to me! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kick Ass characters.**

* * *

5 years later ...

* * *

Sarah is having a normal working day. She didn't go to college, her night life as the crime fighting vigilante Angelique caused that. She's a teller in a bank in New York. She loves her job, it's boring, simple, no one ever asks her about it and it doesn't keep her from doing what she really loves. Her hair, now dyed white blonde, is hidden under an auburn wig when she is working. She has her angel wigs tattooed on the nape of her neck, they are covered during normal working hours and has taken to wearing glasses during her day life. She even went by the name Amy now. No one could ever know who she was or is.

She is having a meeting with her boss in his office. She hates these meetings, this is when he uses his superiority to try and get her into bed. She uses all her restraint not to kill him. He is behind her stroking his hands down her arms, her hands curl into fists but before she can strike, he is interrupted by a black van crashing through the front windows. 4 large men get out with guns and start shooting around the room. There is screaming and panic and Sarah's boss ducks behind his desk, crying. She rolls her eyes at him. She kneels down and takes off her jacket and starts to unbutton her shirt. Her boss stares at her.

"I know we're about to die and everything but I don't think I could perform to my best right now!" he shouts over gunfire. Sarah looks at him disgusted while whipping off her shirt and throwing it at him.

"Fuck off perv! It's not for you! D'know how hard it is to get bad guy blood out of white clothes?" she starts to crawl out into the main bank area. Under her work shirt was a black tank top, she's wearing skinny jeans and high heeled boots. They're not the easiest to fight in but she wouldn't give her boss the satisfaction of stripping down completely.

One of the men walked past her hiding place and she swiped his legs away. He fell and she grabbed his gun and hit him over the head. The other 3 guys turned towards her and started shooting at her. She flipped backwards landing low and let off 3 shots, shooting each one of them in the hand cause them to drop their guns. She ran toward them and kicked, punched and elbowed them until they were all down. The first guy however had got back up and pinned both her arms behind her back. She threw her head back and head butted him but he sprung back and pinned her with one arm and held her head with the other. One of the other attackers had got back up and stood in front of her. He raised his good hand and punched her in the face. Her wig fell off with the impact revealing her long platinum hair tied back. Sarah looked at it for a second and then turned back to look straight at him, blood on her lip. He smirked raised his fist to hit her again.

"ENOUGH!" the voice came from the van. A young man stepped out of the van and walked towards them. Sarah recognised his voice but seeing him really hit it home to her. It was Chris D'amico. She took a deep breath as he walked toward them looking in her eyes. He wasn't a scrappy teenager anymore. He was tall and lean and his face was all angles. He had stubble and his clothes tightened deliciously in the right places. Her breathing picked up noticeably, he smiled taking this as a sign of fear but she wasn't afraid. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at her.

"Well, it looks as if we have an imposter in the bank. Playing pretend were we?" He stopped right in front of her, the gun resting on her chest as it heaved up and down. He looked down at the wig and smirked, her breath hitched. He was staring at her face, he was so close now that she could feel his heat and see the scar left on his skin by the shark. "Have we met before?" She took a deep breath and licked the blood from her lip.

"No." She wanted to keep her answers short so he wouldn't recognise her voice. He smirked and leaned into her, whispering in her ear.

"What a shame." He stroked the gun down the middle of her body and stopped just below the waistband of her jeans. She gasped and he liked that. Thinking he was making her scared pleased him but she would never be scared of him. "Put her in the van." The huge men dragged her off and threw her into the van. "It's been a pleasure bank folk! You enjoy the rest of your day!" Chris turned and jumped into the van.

* * *

**Favourite, follow and review, you know what to do :D x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kick Ass characters.**

* * *

Chris had the guys tie the girl's wrists together and hang her from a meat hook, her feet barely on the ground. He'd seen it in a film once and always wanted to do it. He sat in the corner of the room in his warehouse, going through the things they'd found in her pockets. Phone, keys, credit card – her name was Amy Vice. The guys were messing around with her as she hung there. She was intriguing, Chris couldn't get a fix on her. She gave the illusion of being scared but he wasn't getting that vibe from her and she didn't say a word. They didn't even have to gag her, she didn't scream for help or cry or beg, just said nothing and looked at him.

Kevin, one of Chris' more dim-witted henchmen walked up to her and sniffed her. The look of disgust on her face made Chris smile. Kev touched her exposed stomach and her leg snapped up and kicked him in the balls and as he doubled over she kicked him again in the face. Chris laughed to himself as he hit the deck. She was some woman, she was all curves, muscles in her arms, lips swollen and skin gleaming from fighting. And whenever he got close, her breathing got deeper, chest visibly heaving ...

"Now boys, just because I'm on display, it doesn't mean you can take me for a test drive. Now if you let me go, you can have privacy to get back to sucking each other off, okay?" she smiled at them. She definitely wasn't scared. Chris got up from his seat, laughing.

"Woah, woah, woah. Such a beautiful woman with such a dirty mouth! Although, she is right guys. Don't touch the artwork, that's the golden rule!" All 4 men grumbled and Kevin groaned as he got up clutching his crotch. "Would you guys mind giving me some privacy with our guest?" The men walked towards the door.

"Bye guys! Remember stay safe, use protection!" Amy shouted after them. Chris smiled at her.

"I apologise for the manners of my men. You see they don't enjoy the company of ladies very often."

"And you do?" Amy retorted. Chris chuckled.

"I've had my fair share."

"Figures." She said flatly. She looked down at the floor. The dryness of her reply was not lost on Chris so he changed the subject.

"Now starting fights with groups of large men, that's a different story. You did very well. Get into tumbles with men often?" Amy looked him straight in the eye.

"I've had my fair share."

"I bet you have." Chris started circling her. "What kind of bank teller rough houses with angry men though? What are you? An assassin? A vigilante? Cause I've deal with those in the pas-" Chris stopped. He blinked a few times but it was definitely there. The angel wings. Sarah's wings. Tattooed on her neck. "Where did you get that design?!" Chris shouted, storming back to face her.

"What design?" she said innocently, smirking. Chris pointed his gun at her, enraged.

"The wing design tattooed on your neck!" Amy smiled.

"Oh great story, you'll like this one. I saw it round the neck of some brunette and I thought I want that! We couldn't both have it so I pulled it from her neck after I'd strangled her to death." She smirked at Chris, making him angrier.

"You're a fucking liar!" he roared at her.

"How am I a liar?!" she screamed back at him. Chris was now shaking with anger.

"I'll tell you how! Cause I've had that necklace for five fucking years so stop making up shit and tell me how you saw those wings?!" He pulled the necklace out from his pocket and thrust it in her face. She looked at it and him.

"You kept it?" she said calmly. "Anyone would think you were in love Chris." She looked at him, breathing heavily and he just stared at her as the pieces were clicking into place. He blinked several times as if he was just waking up, his breath stuttering from shouting.

"Sarah?" he asked quietly. She didn't need to say anything, he already knew. He dropped the gun and rushed forward to her, grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him back, 5 years of not being able to do this finally being released in one moment. Chris grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her off the hook, getting a moan from her in the process. She put her tied wrists around his neck and pulled him closer. Reluctantly, they broke for breath, only to do it all again. Chris sat her down on a large desk at the back of the room. She lifted her arms from around his neck and cupped his face as best she could. She spoke between ragged breaths and kisses.

"There's ... three blades ... strapped ... right ankle." Chris ran his hand down her leg and lifted up her jeans. His lips kissed their way down her neck, chest and stomach and he stopped at the waistband of her trousers. She held her breath.

"If I cut you free, do you promise to not run away?" he mumbled against her skin. She nodded, desperately. He stood up and looked down at her breathless body, holding her wrists out to him. He lifted up the bottom of her top and let the blade shred the material in half. She gasped and he grabbed her wrists and sliced the rope off. He put his lips back to her body, kissing the newly revealed skin.

"How many girls was it?" Sarah breathed. Chris continued kissing and teasing.

"What?"

"How many was your fair share of ladies?" she asked him. He laughed.

"It wasn't that many, I was just trying to impress you so you'd fuck me." Sarah sat up and pushed him back, her hand on his chest.

"So you were trying to get into my pants when you had me tied up being all super villainy and you didn't even know who I was?!" Sarah asked him, her breathing heavy.

"Well yeah, you were so fucking sexy beating the shit out of those assholes." Chris smiled and Sarah thought about that for a minute before she groaned and pulled him to her by his shirt and began kissing him again. He peeled what was left of her top off her and she used her newly free hands to rip his shirt open and pulled it off him. She stroked the scars on his chest and kissed her way down and back up again before settling on his neck.

"What about you? How many guys have you ... tumbled with?" Chris could feel her smile on his neck. She whispered in his ear.

"A lady never tells but what if I told you that curly haired Michael was my first?" She was torturing him and she knew it. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to look in her eyes.

"I won't say anything ... i'll just do things to you that'll make you say 'Michael who?'"

* * *

**Favourite, follow and review :D x**


End file.
